Giro de Muñeca
by Star Knight 80
Summary: Orihime debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Spoilers hasta el capitulo 250


**BLEACH**

**GIRO DE MUÑECA**

**Por Starknight**

- Vamos.

Esa fue la única orden de Ulquiorra, impasible y sereno, antes de darse media vuelta y dejar el umbral de la puerta de la habitación-prisión. Orihime, levantándose del sofá, decidió seguir al Arrancar. Ya había llegado la hora, pensó para si mismo la chica, no había marcha atrás.

Los pasos de ambos resonaban por los pasillos de "Las Noches" rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que lo invadía. Nadie dijo nada. Solo caminaban de frente como si el derredor se hubiera desvanecido. Las paredes blancas del castillo, irónicamente, daban un efecto de soledad aún más intenso que si todo Hueco Mundo fuera negro en su totalidad.

Ulquiorra se detuvo ante una gigantesca puerta, y volviéndose a Orihime, le ordenó una vez más:

- Entra.

Orihime simplemente obedeció.

Dentro del Salón del Trono, Souzuke Aizen la esperaba con una sonrisa. Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Touzen y los poderosos "Espada" la esperaban junto a su líder con expectación. No había prisas, ya que Ichigo y sus amigos tardarían aún más en llegar hasta ellos, pero era preciso comenzar a actuar. Aizen no quería desperdiciar su tiempo, aunque preocuparse por los invasores era inútil. Las piezas estaban en su sitio, y ya saboreaba el triunfo de su revolución.

- Creo que no necesito decirte lo que quiero que hagas, Orihime – dijo Aizen con su voz pausada, de encantador de serpientes.

Frente a todos, en un pequeño pedestal, el Hogyoku esperaba.

Orihime cerró los ojos, y subiendo las manos a la altura de su cien, invocó:

- Souten… Kisshoun…

Dos pétalos de su broche de flores cobraron vida de inmediato, y las hadas de la curación entraron en acción. Sin decir nada, se posicionaron en torno al Hogyoku, y esperaron la orden definitiva para empezar su tarea.

Orihime movió la cabeza, afirmando.

El óvalo de poder cubrió al Hogyoku, y comenzó el proceso de regeneración.

La habitación entera se llenó de una radiante luz blanca, que obligó a los presentes a cubrirse de inmediato. Pero Aizen no se cubrió. Quería verlo todo con sus propios ojos. Los relámpagos emanaban del Hogyoku como si su amenazador poder estuviera a punto de destruirlo todo, revelándose contra el que lo desgastó hasta ese punto, pero Aizen no le temía. Se sentía extasiado y maravillado por el enorme poder de la piedra, recuperándose poco a poco por los poderes de la "Negación". Sus ojos, antes serenos y llenos de maldad, dejaron escapar una gigantesca excitación. La victoria estaba al alcance de su mano, por fin.

Pero su excitación se convirtió en un terrible estupor.

La piedra lentamente comenzó a destruirse, y su forma se contorsionaba hasta chuparse a si mismo en una controlada pero potente implosión. Aizen no había previsto esto en ningún momento. Tan ciego estaba por sus ansías de poder, y tan confiado en su plan, que no pudo ver ese pequeño detalle tan evidente.

Orihime "negó" al Hogyoku.

Los Espada comenzaron a gritarle improperios por su traición, incluso Ulquiorra, que a pesar de su desconfianza, no actuó. El bullicio ensordecedor cubría la totalidad del salón.

- ¡Silencio!

Bastó la orden de Aizen para callarlos de una vez.

Todos miraron estupefactos a su Rey, quién seguía con su rostro calmado y su sonrisa seductora. Este se acercó lentamente a Orihime, sin hacer ningún ruido con sus pisadas, y le dedicó una mirada a su rostro.

La chica sonreía tranquila.

El mensaje era claro.

"Te derroté".

Dejando escapar una pequeña risa, acarició con suavidad el cabello sedoso de Orihime, como si acariciara la oreja de un pequeño gatito desvalido. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y se fijó en que ya no lo miraba a él, sino a algún punto en el infinito, muy lejos de "Las Noches", incluso más allá de Hueco Mundo.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Aizen sabía a quién estaba mirando. No era tonto. Era tan clara como el cristal…

- Tú has sido la oponente más fuerte que he tenido.

Bastó un giro de muñeca para romper ese cristal.


End file.
